Unlikely Relationships
by 2three.abi
Summary: So I thought… what if relationships or friendships here in the academy got mixed up? I can sure imagine Sakura-san and Ruka having uh… nice relationship but what about *gulps* Natsume and Imai-san? OOC-ness. One-shot. RXR!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this story.

Warnings: Unedited, OOC-ness

Dedicated to: Nikki **JANE** Chavez and Jennifer Lyle Villaflor. Happy Birthday, Jhen. _Nakahabol pa ako_. Haha XD

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Relationships<strong>

_By You Know Who I Am_

* * *

><p>Hello there. You might not know me but I certainly know you. Don't ask how I knew because *cough* it's just one of my talents… and my charm.<p>

You probably not notice me in the manga or in the anime and some don't even know my name. *cries*

*coughs then fixes polo* Uh… I'm not supposed to say that.

So… enough of that. Hmm. You might be asking me why I'm here now talking to you. An idea just crossed my mind I know… I just had to share this with you.

What is this idea, you ask? Well, I just saw Ruka and Sakura-san walking together this morning. So I thought… what if relationships or friendships here in the academy got mixed up? I can sure imagine Sakura-san and Ruka having uh… nice relationship but what about *gulps* Natsume and Imai-san? *shivers* Narumi-Jinno? And… Permy-Youichi-kin? *ROFL*

So let's start imagining things here… I can picture out Sakura-san and Ruka being best friends… and maybe being more than best friends, too. _Kami._ If Natsume reads about this, remind me to kill myself later. So… where are we? Ah… Ruka-Sakura-san relationship.

I can imagine them having a decent relationship with each other, sharing a nice conversation with each other occasionally, with Ruka's cheeks burning with blush. Lol. And if Natsume read about his again, I'm sure my cheeks will be the ones burning after. But what the hell? I'm having fun and Narumi-sensei told me to write something so that I could pass his subject… and this topic was the only one I can think of as for now. Hmmm. Back to the topic.

So yeah.

_Ruka-Sakura-san relationship:_ OKAY. No. It's more than okay. It's… perfect. *smiles*

Now, let's move to Natsume-Imai-san pairing.

…

…

…

My mind suddenly became blank. Lol. But I need to think of something. Hmm. Let's imagine the both of them having a conversation shall we?

**Natsume: Imai, you really are my best friend. I love you. ***hugs Hotaru*****

**Hotaru: ***lets Natsume hug her for some time*** Okay. Hug's over, Hyuuga. **

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Natsume: ***pouts*** Hotaru, you're so mean!**

…

What did just come into my mind? I think I'm scarred for life. Pfft. I can't imagine Natsume doing things like that DX Anyways… let's imagine some more.

**Hotaru: Hyuuga, you still owe me one hundred fifty rabbits.**

**Natsume: The hell? What for? **

**Hotaru: For everyday's hugs since last week.**

**Natsume: … ***gets something from his pocket, then hands them to Hotaru*****

**Hotaru: One hundred fifty rabbits only, Hyuuga. Why the hell are you giving me three hundred rabbits for?**

**Natsume: That's advance payment for my hugs up to next week. ***spreads his arms wide open and runs to Hotaru*** Hotaruuuu!**

**Hotaru: If you haven't given me this amount, Hyuuga… I won't even let you touch even a single hair on my head.**

**Natsume: I sure love hugging you, Hotaru!**

**Hotaru: Me, too, Hyuuga. Ugh. Stop it, already. You're already squishing me.**

…

…

…

That was random… and so not Natsume and Imai-san. I think I'm gonna barf.

*goes back from barfing*

So…

_Natsume-Imai-san pairing:_ … I therefore conclude… that the world will end if they become best friends. O.O

Hmm. Let's continue with the other pairings, shall we? Hmm. Narumi-Jinno… Ugh. This is a tough one. So… let's start from the beginning. They do not get along with other that much because of… hmm. I forgot. Sorry about that XD But, what if Jinno-sensei and Narumi-sensei are the best of friends? Pfffft. Just let me laugh for a second.

Hahaha!

Hooh. That was a good laugh. *dries tears on eyes*

So, here's the scene I've come up with.

**Jinno: Naru-kun, are you sure about this? Misaki is gonna be mad at us!**

**Narumi: Shhhh! Tone your voice down, Jin-chan. Or Misaki will surely hear us.**

**Jinno: But-but!**

**Narumi: Shhh. We're only going to get some seeds, Jin-chan. Relax. Breathe in, breathe out. ***activates his Human Pheromone alice*****

**Jinno: ***inhales, exhales*** Wait, Naru-kun. I'm getting nervous. His traps have improved these past few days.**

**Narumi: I know. He's getting better at it. But don't worry, Jin-chan. I'm here for you. Aren't I always?**

**Jinno: Aww, Naru-kun. I'm touched. You know that I'm always here for you, too. ***throws himself at Narumi for a hug*****

**Narumi: Oh, Jin-chan~**

**Jinno: Naru-kun~**

The name callings, hugging… WAAAA! They're driving me crazy XD

_Narumi-sensei-Jinno-sensei pairing:_ FAIL. Super duper ultra mega EPIC FAIL. Nuff said.

I'm not recovered from what I've just imagined just yet. Ugh. But I have to continue this or else… Pfft. So on with the other pairing. Permy-Youichi-kun.

…

…

…

WAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't stop laughing. Seriously. I can't imagine them having a nice conversation at all. Why? Because the normal conversation would be:

**Permy: You-chan~ come to onee-chan~**

**Youichi-kun: ***calls for his demons*** Go way, you old hag!**

**Permy: ***cries on one corner after being chased by Youichi's demons*****

You see? That's why it's hard to imagine a scene involving the two of them. But anyways… here's my best shot.

**Permy: You-chan~ come to onee-chan~**

**Youichi-kun: ***comes running to Permy, with his arms wide open, preparing for a hug*** ONEE-CHAN! I missed you!**

**Permy: Aww. I missed you, too, You-chan. How have you been?**

**Youichi-kun: ***teary-eyed*** I've been miserable.**

**Permy: Eh? Why? Is someone bothering you? Bullying you? ***changes into her cat-dog form*** Whoever he is, he's going to have a piece of me.**

**Youichi: Nooo, onee-chan! I've been miserable because… I missed you. I've been lonely without you. ***cries*****

**Permy: ***changes into her… original form. Lol. You know… permed hair, quirky… and a Natsume die-hard fan XD*** Aaaw. That's so sweet, You-chan. Come to onee-chan and give me a big hug!**

**Youichi: ***runs into Permy*** Onee-chan, I so love youuu~**

**Permy: Ahh. I love you, too, You-chan *hugs Youichi-kun some more***

O.O: My eyes were this wide after writing this.

Unbelievable. No. That won't happen. Swear. Not in this lifetime. Oh yeah. So…

_Permy-Youichi-kun pairing:_ Nuh-uh. If this was boxing, this idea would be knocked out. Seriously.

_**Extra pairing: Koko X Harada-senpai**_

What do you think of this? Lol. Imagine my best bud Koko getting along with Harada-senpai. I hope they won't get tired of their game: _Who is Harada Misaki game?_ I know, I know. I got this from an anime. Ouran High. The Hitachiin twins are my idol. Oh yeah.

Kitsu smiled to himself when he finished reading his homework for Narumi's class. Now, he was praying that Narumi wouldn't call him to read this in front of the whole class. Or else…

He might not witness tomorrow's sunrise.

**END.**

Hotaru's cold amethyst eyes were wide open, Natsume's crimson irises turned into dangerous slits while whole class roared with laughter.

Yeah. You guessed it. Kitsuneme was nervously sweating in front of the class, while reading his piece.

Oh. What joy.

Narumi's eyebrow's twitched when he mentioned his name, together with Jinno's. Sumire shrieked as she turned into her catdog appearance once again.

"Uh oh, buddy," Kitsu heard Koko said. "Natsume's thinking of burning you now. And he will tell Youichi-kun about this. Hah. Say your prayers, now, buddy and you might be spared."

"I wonder what will be Jinno's reaction would be, Kitsu," Narumi-sensei said, his eyes glinting with evilness, "if he found out about this."

And just like that, all the people that were mentioned on Kitsu's homework activated their alice. Narumi his Human Pheromone Alice, Sumire the Permed One was on her catdog appearance and was ready to pounce on him, Natsume has a fireball on his right hand and Hotaru was already pointing the Baka Cannon at him.

Oh well.

The only person who seemed satisfied with his homework is Koko.

_Hmm._

**THE END. For the story and also… for Kitsu. (That's what everyone thinks) XD**

* * *

><p>AN: That was it. Lol. I don't know what happened to this. That was not the ending that I planned. But, who cares? There's no plot, and okay. I have a writer's block. That's why I'm not yet updating T.T But I'm trying my best to finish another chapter and another one-shot. So… yeah.

This is for the May Madness. The author's is mad, that's why the plot is mad. Lolness :)

Review?


End file.
